User talk:John964
Welcome Hi, welcome to Honorverse! Thanks for your edit to the Dianchect page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dotz (Talk) 18:36, 29 October 2009 tempus Honorverse:Editing Conventions#Tempus - past tenses generally.--dotz 07:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :This has caused some difficulty as it causes clanging prose in many cases. There is some discussion of it at SaganamiFan's talk page and at the Treecat talk page. Wikipedia ww 00:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the catch of San Marino for San Martin. It was either my former stamp collector self, or more likely an errant brain. In any case, my typo ridden finger are grateful. Wikipedia ww 00:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Dates for Battle of Carson So there is a problem what is more exact - the novel or Jayne's.--dotz 15:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :there are a lot of timeline contradictions in the books Queen Adrienne states she was born 45 years after the dicovery of the MWJ in 1585 PD which is 1630 PD and her mother was killed shortly before her 11th birthday in 1640-1 but it states that KRII was crowned in 1642 but her mother was Queen not Princess. And from the tone of the book King Roger II and Queen Solange had been so for at least a few years. Task Force 302 (RMN), CO Vice Admiral Jessup Blaine ...at 10th Fleet. What is a proof for that info, especially as of February 11, 2012, when such edition occured? As far as I remember Blain was part of the Home Fleet. --dotz (talk) 21:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Blaine's TF not present during the Battle of Spindle. --dotz (talk) 21:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Read the part in HH13 when Ham Cap Willie QEIII and HH are discussing the news that Crandlles fleet is at Meyers(IIRC). Capperelli had ordered Blain's and O'Mally's forces at the Lynx Terminus to renforce 10th Fleet before he had gone to the meeting.John964 (talk) 00:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :The question is, do "reinforce" mean subordination - IMO - not. Lyx Terminus was responsibility of the Home Fleet (BTW TF 302 was stronger than 10 FLT and Blaine - very likely - more senior/less recent Vice Admiral, than Henke). --dotz (talk) 06:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :More - it is clearly written TF 302/TF 14 was a part of the Home Fleet. --dotz (talk) 17:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Henke is senior to Blaine and O'Mally both VADM IIRC, because of the position she holds as CO 10th fleet even though she is junior to both in time in grade. The same applies to Khuamalo too as CO Talbott Station. Remember Khuamalo was promoted just before Henke was to make him senior to her. Also Capperilli orderd TF302 to renforce 10th fleet probably on a semi-permanet or permanet basis. IIRC its a month round trip from Lynx to Spindle so any unit is going to be that far for immidate recall. Also according to HH14 e-ARC Henke is being promoted to full Admiral DOR her birthday because she is junior to 3-4 VADM in 10th fleets AOR.John964 (talk) 23:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::My HH14 - just 4th chapter. So TF 302 is confirmed at the 10FLT ca. Feb 1922 PD. BTW before Gold Peak's promotion to full Admiral her relation with Khumalo was similar like between the First Space Lord and Home Fleet's CO (later I can't asses it without a knowledge from the novel). --dotz (talk) 14:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Pokermind (talk) 23:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Pokermind Thnks, shot from the memory hip of my stroke ridled brain, see you left 9 - 6 = 5 not 3. Check out treecat talk I posted a treecat glossery. Conflict of titles I guess I'm wrong but where in the books is DGCR? I would like to recheck my info thanks. The Monarchical chivalric orders of the SKM/SEM are based on the United Kingdom to some extent, and as such they never use the post-nominal titles of DGCR/KGCR for the senior most class, that of Knight Grand Cross. So in Manticoran terms it officially is GCR= Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Knight Roger. Also Manticore never uses the D for Dame in any of its chivalric order Post-nominal letters, see SVW chapter 2 when Honor reads out her orders, its KCR (Knight Companion of the Order of King Roger). But she still uses the pre-nominal title of Dame. B9Lurker (talk) 17:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Worlds of Honor: What Price Dreams "treecat was little more than a human meter in length from nose to prehensile tail-tip, and that same tail showed only six age bands. Since male cats threw out their first band at the end of their fourth Sphinxian year of life, then added another for each additional year, that made him nine planetary years—or just under forty-seven T-years—old." Pokermind (talk) 13:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC)pokermind Oh, see http://forums.davidweber.net/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=3564 post by Jonathan S for more info. Pokermind (talk) 14:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Pokermindhttp://forums.davidweber.net/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=3619